Suprise
by cutie09sofine
Summary: katara has a secret... a life changing one at that...and she doesnt know how to deal ...as she roams her home at midnight she reminesce on how she came to become what she is today


Katara tipped down stairs of the large palace she had come to call home. Why was she sneaking around the palace? Simply because she had a secret to hide, she had made it through the dark red front corridor, and headed towards the royal parlor. Burgundy and black marble graced the floor of the magnificent room. Book cases full of fire bending history and skill enhancement surrounded the room. Where there wasn't a book case, fire nation flags hung from the ceiling.

By now your probably wondering " why is Katara in the fire nations palace?"

**2 YEARS AGO**

"but Katara they promise they won't hurt you and I mean it's a great deal, you will live like a queen" Sokka quickly said as he followed his sister across the garden in their family's new home.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT ME TO BE" she shouted halting to a stop. Sokka ran into his sister. She had just received an invitation requesting her to marry into the fire nation royal family.

Dear Katara,

We the fire nation, with great supplicating and pleading request from you the honor for you to join our family through holy matrimony to the newly assumed fire lord Zuko. If you do agree we ask for your prescence at the palace on the 1st of august in the year of our greatest avatar sozen. 

The story behind it was that the fire lord could not rightfully assume complete power until he had taken a wife. When matchmaking was mentioned Zuko panicked and said he already had a love interest, the first name to pop into his head was in fact Katara.

Katara had to admit she and Zuko had become quite close and sparked a bit of romance during their time together, but if she were to be with him she didn't want it to go that way.

Katara was only given 2 days to decide and tomorrow was the cutoff date. She only had one person to talk to ,only one person who would understand.

"Gran,can I talk to you" Katara said softly as she entered the room.

"yes my child, you must be here to talk about your letter" the old women smiled. A shocked look hit the young girls face. "yes, exactly what I thought, come in" the elder gestured for her granddaughter to sit across from her . She poured tea ,Katara took a sip and sighed, grans tea always calmed her down.

"It's not that I don't like him and all, it's just that, it's just that I don't know about marriage and things like that" Katara sighed.

" I can only give you this bit of advice, just as my grandmother gave me" she took another sip of her tea, Katara looked on edge

"And that isssss " Katara whispered. Gran opened one eyes, sitting her tea down she sighed.

"FOLLOW –YOUR –HEART" she spoke.

Katara bowed her head and left the room and walked away, she didn't know where she was going she just knew she she needed to think.

Katara ended up at the shore of a secluded beach, dropping to her knees she cried.

"mom if your listening," she sobbed "I need your help". Bowing her head in the warm sand, she stopped thinking for once, and let her heart speak.

PRESENT TIME

Katara made her way through the corridors, she would walk through the dark till she met her destination. She hadn't been keeping the secret from anyone for a long time, but to tell the truth, she didn't know how long she could keep it.

**1 YEARS AGO**

Katara had made the decision to go to the palace , she listened to her heart and it told her to go , but the longer she stayed , the more she questioned her heart, her and Zuko had barely spoke since the wedding, really it was only when it was completely necessary. It made her self-conscious, and insecure. She had thought they were at least friends.

She made her way to "their" room, she would rather be asleep when Zuko got there, it only made things more awkward. Only thing was she couldn't take the weight of everything hit her. She dropped to her knees like she did the night she made the decision to accept the offer made by the fire nation.

"mom, mom, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to feel, how to act,how to be. He hates me and I don't know why " she sobbed.

"I don't hate you" a deep voice spoke.

Katara gasped then turned to look behind her .her husband stood in the doorway, pure sympathy graced his face.

"THEN WHY WONT YOU TALK TO ME ,WHY DO YOU SHUT ME OUT FROM YOU" she screamed through sobs. Zuko made his way to the spot wher Katara sat placing himself across from her.

"I'm afraid" he said as he bowed his head.

"of what?" Katara's voice had softened. Zuko looked up.

"That if I talk to you , ill fall even more in love with you" . Katara was taken back, he loved her. "and that if I told you , you would only push me away,just seeing you makes my heart ache"he continued.

Tears streamed down the young woman's eyes, his words touched her. Her heart began racing ,she knew why it had made the descision now.

"why are you crying"Zuko asked concerned as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"because" she sniffed "I love you too" she finished looking up. Zuko leaned in and kissed her eyes. She opened them.

"please don't cry"he smiled. Lifting her bridal style and taking her to bed.

**Present time**

Katara had finally made it to her destination, the royal kitchen, she slowly slid open the pantry and grabbed a pack of Oreo cookies and a jar of peanut butter, and sat down at the table.

"hungry?" a voice said in the darkness.

"as a lionbear " Katara answered too engrossed in her snack to worry about the strangeness of the conversation.

The candle was lit from a unknown fire stream the room lit up . Zuko walked over o his wife. She looked uo and smiled.

"hi" she mumbled with a full mouth.

"hi" Zuko grinned. "so you've been doing this for a good 3 weeks , is there something you want to tell me" he asle softly. Katara looked down.

"no" she mumbled through a mouthful of raised an eyebrow. Katara sighed and stood up.

"ohkayyyy,you got me, but how am I supposed to act, I mean I have to feed myself anad a baby Zuko too" she smiled. Zukos face lit up. As did Katara.

"this is wonderful" he said as he lifted her from off the ground."IM GOING TO BE A DAD!"

Ohkay so this was my first ever participation with the zutara week thing. So I hope who like it ….man I wrothe this in 1 hour , and tried to make it on time but I submitted at 11:58 and it ddnt post till twelve I hope its still counts…..ZUTARA ALLL THE FREEKIN WAY BABY. =D


End file.
